Hit the Showers
by kenriot1214
Summary: After the final battle in endgame Carol his the showers trying to get clean then Peter comes in and joins her. Non con in the beginning but she is the one who told him to do it. Hope you like it


Captain marvel and Spiderman

After the final battle all the Avengers took solace at Stark tower. People wanted to be alone, some were sleeping, some were talking or eating. Carol was in the showers trying to wipe the grime and dirt from the battle off her body. She was so mentally existed after the battle she was glad it was finally over. She braced her hands against the tile as the hot water rained down on her. The next thing she knew she couldn't move her hands. She looked up and saw two webs restraining her hands. There was something about the web that was different she couldn't break them.

Peter walked in the steamy showers to see Carol struggling against his webs. "You can't break them they neutralize nuclear power. God you look so good wet." He watched the water drip off her body. Her ass was small but nice and round. Her breasts were large enough he could see from behind her.

She tried to turn her head she recognized his voice, "Peter what is this?" She felt panic grip her stomach.

He pressed his body to her back and sandwiched his rock hard cock in between her ass cheeks. "You asked me if I had something for you. Can you feel what I have for you now?"

She was scared now there was no way out of this and by what she could feel his cock would wreck her body. "Please Peter don't hurt me."

He slapped her ass and made her flinch, "This will feel good I promise. " With that he stuck two fingers deep in her ass. Carol squirmed and moaned trying not to give him what he wanted. She kept repeating please as he finger fucked her ass as deep as he could. After her hole was properly lubricated he placed his cock at her virgin asshole and pressed forward.

"Ahh please Peter you are too big I can't take it."

He slapped her ass again leaving a second bright red handprint, "You will take it whore." He was done with gentle and thrusted balls deep into her ass. All eleven inches were inside of her ass and she was tighter than anything he ever felt. He had only been with one other girl but Carol put her to shame. "God you are so tight." After a soaking in the pleasure he started thrusting making her scream.

With every thrust she felt like her brain was shutting off. She never felt like this before. She has been invincible as long as she could remember but this was giving her pain and pleasure at the same time. "Not so hard my legs are giving out." He just smiled and spread her legs wider and lifted her legs up driving his cock deeper inside of her. She cried out, "No stop I can't take it you are to big for me."

He just let one of her legs go and put it over her mouth. "Your body was meant for my cock. I will make sure I take both of your slutty holes and you will beg me for more."

Her screams were muffled by his hand but he was slowly eroding her defiance. It felt good and she couldn't deny it anymore she was going to cum and she hoped he would soon too.

Peter felt her ass clench around him, he took his hand off her mouth and pulled her hair. "Did you cum?" She shamefully nodded refusing to answer. He let go of her hair and continued fucking her, "I'm gonna cum get ready."

After a few minutes he came and she felt every hot drop he unleashed deep inside her bowels. "Are you done?" She was hoping he was done her asshole was on fire and her legs were shaking.

He pulled out and watched his cum flood out of her gaping asshole. She was panting and he never heard a hotter sound. His cock was still rock hard when he placed it at her pussy she started struggling. "No stop you will get me pregnant please just fuck my ass."

He pushed inside her tight pussy, "No I want all your holes. God you are tight am I the first one to claim your pussy?"

"Yes you are the first. Please not so rough." She was punished with another strike against her ass. "Ah please."

He grabbed her hair and pulled her head back hard, "Stop saying that. To think you fought Thanos but can't take a cock." He then mauled her breasts treating them as roughly as he treated her ass. "God your body is perfect. I bet the other Avengers would love a go at you. Would you like that? You want to be the Avengers whore?"

With that thought she came she never thought being demeaned so much could get her off. The thought of being fucked by Captain America and Peter made her cum so hard she saw stars.

He felt her body shaking from her orgasm as he continued to fuck her. He kept feeling her up as he got closer to the edge. Just before he came he stuffed two fingers in her ass. "I am cumming Carol."

With the double penetration she came again. Her body was numb with pleasure her pussy felt full and hot from his cum. She didn't even notice when he pulled out and removed her bindings. She dropped to the floor like a puppet with their strings cut. She could barely move and didn't fight when Peter shoved his cock down her throat. She wanted to fight but couldn't she was in too much pleasure. She tasted herself in his cock but just moaned. She looked up and saw him looking down smiling as he fucked her face.

The sight of Captain Marvel taking his cock down her throat made him ready to cum again only this time he pulled out and painted her face with cum.

She felt his hot ropes on her face and she just smiled as she blacked out.

Peter freaked out for a minute before scooping her up and bringing her to a bedroom. He dried her and cleaned up his cum from her face and holes before putting her to bed.

When she woke up the next morning her head was on Peter's chest. He was awake just looking down at her smiling. "Good morning."

She smiled back and kissed him, "Thank you so much for indulging my fantasy. I know you weren't super comfortable with it at first."

He scratched his head, "Yeah I thought I wouldn't like it but I really got into it. Sorry if I went too far."

She laughed, "You did great I like it rough I can still feel my asshole throb. You fucked me harder than I thought possible."

"Just to be clear you can't get pregnant right because I did cum in you?"

"Stop freaking out take control if you get me pregnant so be it. Would you not fuck me if I was pregnant?" She could feel him get hard at that thought. "Oh is that your kink you want to fuck a pregnant woman what turns you on the most."

"I think you are my kink I will have you for as long as you will have me. I will do whatever you want."

She smiled and kissed him again, "What if my new kink is you doing that shower scene with Wanda while I watch?"

He nearly came from that thought, "Don't tease me or else I will fuck you in front of all the Avengers."

She mounted him and slipped his cock into her wet pussy. "I want the women to watch I want them to see your cock fucking me stupid. God you are so big." She rode him hard and fast he leaned up and started sucking her tits. "Ah Peter suck my tits and cum inside me." When she felt him cum inside of her she screamed loudly letting the whole tower know she came.

End

This was an idea I had I hope people like it. I know it was pretty rapey in the beginning but it was her kink. I got this idea after watching endgame and thinking Captain Marvel should get fucked by Spiderman. I hope this pairing gets more popular.


End file.
